The Big Change
by fallenangel008
Summary: Sasuke becomes a girl because of an unknown jutsu someone casted on him. What will Sasuke need to do to go back to normal? will he ever go back to normal. A SasuXNaruPairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. And if I did, Sasuke and Itachi would have been lovers..sigh oh well! Rated M for later chapters.

I'm sorry for the wrong gammars, mistakes, wrongspellings. I'm just a newbie so pls. take it easy on me…I'm welcoming reviews, whether it's good or bad, so I would know where to improve and be knowledgeable on what good points I have and try to improve more…For those who will read this, I would like to thank you for having the time to read it.

Sasuke becomes a girl because of an unknown jutsu someone casted on him. What will Sasuke need to do to go back to normal? The question is, will he ever go back to normal. A **SasuXNaru**Pairing.

**The Big Change**

**Chapter 1 –What the F!**

_One day at the Uchiha Residence.. _

**It was an awfully quiet morning when the black haired shinobi woke up. He went straight to his kitchen to whip up breakfast. He then notices that there was something not right, he felt something different, very different.. But he didn't give it any of his attention. After breakfast, he went straight to the bathroom to wash up. He began to take off his clothes only to find…….HE was not a HE anymore..**

" What the F!" he screamed out rather loudly. "What the heck happened to me!"

**He quickly rushed to the nearest mirror to see if it wasn't just any hallucination or whatsoever. Only to find himself more surprised than he was before. He not only had a rather larger chest than usual, but he also had long straight hair, more feminine facial features, and a curvy body. But his most surprise was his sperm-producing organ was gone! And instead of it, there was an egg producing one**. (A/N: Man, I wish you guys understand what I mean)

**He was so shocked that he fainted in his…err...I mean HER bathroom. After a while, she woke up and sat up. She taught of what just happened. And said to herself that it was all a dream..a really bad one.. Then, the unexpected happened…**

Barging in the bathroom "Hey Sasuke! What's taking you so long! Everyone's waiting for you downstairs and-…..OH MY GOD! shuts the door I'm sorry miss, I didn't know you where in there. Do you happen to know where that bastard Sasuke went to!" The blonde shinobi said, blushing intensely.

"Calm down dobe, I _Am_ Sasuke." Sasuke Exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"You mean you're a g-girl!" Naruto said with eyes twitching.

"No I'm not!...Well, right now, yes. But that not the issue here! Do me a favor will ya? Tell the other's that I'm going be running late for some urgent matter and, oh yeah! Buy me some woman's underwear at the convenient store two blocks from here." Sasuke stated

"Underwear! Why me! Do it yourself, teme!" Naruto demanded.

"You dummy! I don't even have anything to wear and you expect me to go out butt naked!" Sasuke growled.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Naruto said as he went out of the brunette's apartment and talked to Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura.

"What took you so long? And where's Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi said putting his evil red pocket book away.

"Uh? Sasuke? He uhmm...uh...has stomach ache! Yeah, that's right, stomach ache because of some expired milk he accidentally drank! and uh…will be running late so he asked you guys to go right ahead." Naruto exclaimed.

_**Naruto's POV:**_

_What a lame excuse!..hmmm..thats really something I would probably do…Che! What am I thingking!_

**_End of POV._**

"It's not like Sasuke to have a stomachache. I mean, if it was you then it would be understood. He isn't the type who forgets to check the expiry date of things like that It sounds more like you Naruto!" Sakura Chuckled.

"Don't compare a gentleman like me to a bastard like him!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly wearing a gentleman's outfit that came out of nowhere. "Personally, I'm insulted!".

"Whatever……Idiot…." She mumbled. "But how about you? Are you coming with us?"

"Me? I'm going to help Sasuke go through this phase of life." Naruto said sparkly eyed.

"SweatdropThen, I'm going to help too!" Sakura Insisted.

"You Can't! I mean...he's going to be shy if you'll be there and might not be able to go through it." Naruto said placing his hands on his waist.

"Oh…Then take care of him for me." Sakura said. (A/N: Wow! That didn't sound right..but, who cares! It's my fanfic anyway! nyahahahahahaha!...weird….)

"Anything for you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in the 'good guy pose'.

**When Sakura and Kakashi went on their way to their mission, (which is to clean up the local park) Naruto went on his way to the convenient store Sasuke was talking about. When he got there, he quickly picked up the underwear set and proceeded to the counter hiding his face from embarrassment. When he got to the couner, the cashier lady asked for what was it for, he replied **" It's for my friend".** Then he dashed out of the convenient store as fast as could.**

"What took you so long , dobe?" Sasuke said.

"You should be a little thankful you know!" Naruto hissed.

"Did you just say something?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you just mind your own business and dress up already!" Naruto yelled out.

"Urusai dobe!" Sasuke said as she opened the door.

**Naruto's jaw drooped as he saw a Sasuke wearing his usual blue wide round neck and was wearing a short maroon pleated skirt. Sasuke also wore black knee high socks. He wasn't comfortable wearing something that revealing. **(A/N: don't ask me where he got those clothes! Heck! I don't even know myself, and I'm the author. sigh People don't tell me anything anymore…sob)

"You-…….!"

"What's the matter with you? Why are you staring at me like that!"

"It's nothing!"

"Anyway, what do we do now?" Sasuke said trying to pull her skirt down coz' it was too short for comfort.

"Hmm……tummy growls"

"sweatdrop"

"heheh…maybe a bowl of ramen?"

"DOBE!" Sasuke said as she hit Naruto on the head.

**The next thing she knew, she was already eating a bowl of beef ramen from Ichiraku.**

"Hey Naruto, whose this cute girl you with? Your girlfriend?" Ayame teased. (A/N: Ayame is the girl that works at Ichiraku Ramen.)

"Her! She's..uh…"

"It's Sasuke..." Sasuke Mumbled.

"Hmm, isn't the name Sasuke for a boy? Oh well, nice to meet you Sasuke-kun" Ayame said.

"AHEM! First of all, she's not my girlfriend. And second of all, we'll have 2 beef ramen pls.!" Naruto interrupted.

"H- Hai!..."Ayame replied.

"Tell me Sasuke, why'd you become a girl anyway?"

"I'm not sure myself, when I woke up this morning…I was already a girl."

"Thank you for waiting! Here's your Ramen." Ayame said putting their bowls of Ramen in their table.

"Thanks!" Naruto replied.

Sasuke just gave a small knod.

"Let's eat!" Naruto Shouted out loud. "Ne, Sasuke, Why are'nt you eating? Don't worry about the bill, it's my treat since, well, uh…you're a girl right now and- "

"It's not that!" Sasuke said with a frown

"chuckle If your worried on how you could go back to normal. Let's go to ba-chan, maybe she could help. She is a hokage after all, plus, the best medic ever!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks…"Sasuke said as she turned her head away to hide her blush.

"No problem!"

_**Naruto's POV:**_

_I never realized that bastard Sasuke will be this cute as a girl. What am I thinking! Bad thoughts…bad thoughts..scat!_

_**End of POV:**_

**After their meal, they went straight to the hokage's place. Along the way, Sasuke caught many guys attention. Everyone was like "kawaii…" or "she's hot" and the occasional whistle…**

"Oba-chan!" Naruto shouted as he entered the hokage's place.

"Shut up, dobe! You're too loud" Sasuke said hitting him on the head.

"Sasuke-teme! Why'd you do that for!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Mou!..What's the noise about!" Tsunade said coming out from the corner (**A/N:** No! she doesn't have ghostly powers and could walk through walls. She just, you know, made a turn…waaaaaaaa! I can't really explain…goes on top of a building and threatens to jump I'm sorry everyone, I have failed you…..**Inner Voice:** Stop overacting! Man I'm embarrassed knowing I am you….**Author: **Who said that! **Inner Voice: **Duh! Me.. **Author:** Who are you! **Inner Voice: **cracks I..amcracks I am your brother! **Author: **Ah! It's the ghost of my brother!...and I don't even have a brother! **Inner Voice:** whispers I can't still believe that idiot is myself….)

"Ne, Oba-chan, could you help us with something?" Naruto Asked her seriously.

"What's the problem? But if it's about you marrying this girl then I can't help you with that coz' you guys are to young and-…"Tsunade said but was cut off by Naruto saying "Man! This girl here is _not_ my girlfriend and she is definitely not a girl! For you information this so-called girl here is Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I never knew Sasuke was a girl" Tsunade said flatly.

"Man, I've been getting that much today…"Sasuke sighed.

"No! you're missing the point here! Something happened to him and he was turned to a girl. What should we do?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let me think…ah! Yes, I remember that jutsu! It's the same kind as Naruto's sexy no jutsu, but a much higher level. It's an unnamed jutsu that only a few know about. For this jutsu to be dispelled, the caster needs to be the one to dispel it.OR you have to do something to dispel it yourself." Tsunade Explained.

"Tell me Tsunade-sama!" Sasuke said with desperation in his I mean her, voice.

"Well, if I tell you. I'm not even sure it could help." Tsunade said with hesitation.

"I'll do any thing!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Well it's uhh….."

"Pls. tell me!"

"you have to loose your virginity!"

"Nani!"Naruto and Sasuke Chorused.

**Hahaha! I wish you guys like it…R & R so I would know if I should continue this…and well, it's not really yaoi since Sasuke here is a girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto..some anime genius does…Yeah, and thank you for those people who reviewed my story it's very flattering…_sniff…sniff.._ You guys have golden hearts!_..sob…sob…_oh yeah! I'm sorry if Italk to myself an often lot…I think it's a hobby of mine…hahaha!..and also, the lemon comes later cause….I dunno, I just feel like it! Please don't be mad, I promise I will make the lemon part good. Oh, and sorry for the wrong grammars and everything…and oh yeah…sorry if I took so long…gomme

**Chapter 2 – I'm not even in the right age to have sex!**

"you have to loose your virginity!" Tsunade said flatly.

"Nani!"Naruto and Sasuke Chorused.

"You are a virgin right!" Tsunade Intrigued.

"Of course I am!" Sasuke exclaimed still in shock.

"Good, then there's a chance for plan B to work." Tsunade said.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

_Nani? Did I just her her right? Loose my virginity! That's just sick…And most of all, I'm not even in the right age to have sex…I'm twelve for heaven's sake, twelve!...damn, all this information is clogging my thoughts! I'm feeling dizzy, and my head hurts._

….then everything turned black. Yes, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke fainted.

"Hey Sasuke! Are you okay!" Naruto said as he shook Sasuke. (A/N: Of Course he's not baka, does he actually think that if he shakes Sasuke, sasuke would wake up! Come on!)

_**End of POV:**_

"Maybe you should take her home." Tsunade suggested.

"Me take her home? I don't wan't someone like this bastard inside my room!" Naruto exclaimed.

"baka…" said Tsunade.

"eh?..." the blonde shinobi said in reply.

"Not your house, his I mean…her house" Tsunade said pointing at the brunette lying on the floor.

"Oh…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head while blushing(A/N:hmmm…what could he be blushing about?)

"You guys should get going now. I mean, I still have work to do and-"

"Tsunade-sama!" a voice said from afar. It was her loyal right hand, Shizune.

"Gah! Too late…' She muttered to herself.

"I finally found you! You said you weren't gonna slack off anymore!" Shizune exclaimed.

"Really? I never remember saying anything like that," Tsunade said.

"Mou…Tsunade-sama, now that your hokage means you have to work hard and…." Shizune lectured but was cut off noticing that Tsunade was not there anymore. "Tsunade-sama!" she shouted.

All Naruto could react was an anime sweatdrop on the head.

"I have problems of my own so I don't have to stick my nose in theirs" he said to himself.

**Naruto carried her on his back and left. On his way to Sasuke's apartment, he unexpectedly bumped into _dog-boy_ and _bug-freak _(kiba and shino).**(A/N: hmmm.. I like it, dog-boy and bug-freak….)

"Yo! Naruto, over here!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought your group had a mission and weren't gonna return till tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that! We finished early so we were allowed by Kurenai-sensei to have the whole day off" Kiba replied.

"I envy you guys, you could have a day off from training. We've been having missions coming even before we could even put our butt's in a chair!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Too bad for you!" Kiba chuckled. "By the way, whose that girl your carrying?"

"Well you s-see.. Uhh…s-she's-"

"Totally cute!" Kiba yelled out.

**Naruto fell to the ground anime style and Shino had a big sweatdrop on his head.(A/N: Sasuke's lucky! She didn't even fall off when Naruto did the anime fall). Suddenly they heard a small groan coming from Sasuke. She was awake!**

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

_Huh? What just happened? I only remember turning into the girl and..._

"Naruto what happened when we went to the hokage!" I exclaimed, still having a blurry vision.

"Well, uh-"

"Hey there cutie, and what would your name be?" A familiar figure said in front of me.

"Who you calling-"then_ it hit me…duh! I was a girl! I shouldn't go out making a commotion just because someone called me, cute. Doesn't he know that a guy doesn't like to be called cute! Oh yeah, I am a girl…How many times should I say it! Hn…By the way, who is this guy anyway. I said to myself adjusting my vision._

_It was…………KIBA!_

_Eww! Gross! …Darn it, I'm even beginning to sound like a girl too!_

"Well?" Kiba said, waiting for my reply.

_I have to make this look good_ "I'm S-Sasuke, Naruto's girlfriend." _What! Did I just say girlfriend! I looked at Naruto's face and…he was blushing! How cute is that! I Uhh…I mean... What's he blushing for!_

"Wow, Naruto, I'm impressed! You're able to get a cute girlfriend and I'm stuck with this bug-freak over here.." Kiba remarked pointing at Shino.

"Uh right! Well, we have to get going now." Naruto said as he waved goodbye to the two.(A/N: Wow! Shino did'nt even say a word! Talk about quiet)"What was that all about? What if they really believed you that you are really my girlfriend huh, tell me!" He suddenly said to me.

" read my lips, I DON'T CARE.." the Uchiha stressed.

" Uh…duh, I can't coz your on my back and I can't even see you face" The blonde replied. (A/N: Wow! When did Naruto become so smart!)

"Shut up, dobe"

"Whatever, teme"

When they got to the Uchiha's residence Naruto layed down Sasuke to bed and tucked him in.(A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwww! How sweet!)

"Hey dobe…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Would you…"

"Would you what?"

"…stay with me?"

Naruto was shocked with the Uchiha's sudden question. He couldn't help the sudden rushing of blood creeping to his cheeks.

"You can't be ser-"

"I'm scared…."

"Scared of what?"

"…"

"Okay, you really don't need to answer that."

Sasuke didn't reply and looked away.

" Don't worry, teme. I'll stay with you" Naruto said with a smile.

**Sorry if the chapter is not-so-long. What! I had assignments to do! hehe…please R&R. I promise to make the next chapter better.**


End file.
